Axel Wolf
Axel Wolf is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the song of a wolf from another country story of a wolf. This tan wolf prince doesnt look forward to his density with all of his friend most likely end up hating him in the near future as Axel real want's it to be free of his destiny and be able to be with the one person he care about more than anything else. Axel side with the rebels of ever after high. Though it very unknown to most people think he is a royal. He like raven believes everyone has a right to their happily ever after and it is not fair to be judged because of things your parents did. Character Personality Axel seemed to you typical prickly bad boy that only thing comes to few as a rude ass who only knows how treat people with very little to no respect at all. His public few is this side that most seem to see at school. Axel seems heartless and cruel. He truly doesn't appear to have a single redeeming quality about him. Which makes to hard from him in public few to see Axel tends to end up becoming the bullie most times in public due to him trying to follow a destiny he dosen't like.Though hanging out with the pack a bullie group does not seem to help people think any better of him. With Axel being as smart he is his bullying goes to the put people are put down thinking they are stupid. He has more than once made apple cry.Though this is not the real Axel this a mask he wears for the teachers and even for Apple White who wants everyone to follow their destiny. The real Axel is kind, chivalrous, charming adventurous and seems to have a love for most music and performing based. Some of his friend even say he seems to have psd from the year of abuse from his father. Axel for the most part is not very sociable, trying his best at time to avoid having to have public fight because his father and the headmaster. Thought that is just in public when in private like his home or dorm with his close friends. Axel is a very talkative guy who will end up pulling out game station or gautier to do something impressive around some of his friends. To his destiny he seems to want but in truth is he want to be free from it. All he wants to do is perform with his friends and marry a girl that he will fall in love with himself and not one chosen for him Appearance Axel is a very handsome young man with slim body, and very tan skin. He is about 6'9 with ragged black hair and dark yellow wolf eyes. He has black wolf ears and tail with the tail having a skull piercing. he can sometimes be seen carrying a gautier though that is only once is a while. In his wolf form, he has grey fur and darker patches of fur on his hands and collarbone area. Fairy Tale Ever story with Wolfs . Axles family is part of. How does Axel fit in Axel will be one of the many of the wolf children in the stories for the many countries that have. Which so many stories Axel could end up in any one of them. Which means Axel could end up being a villain or a bad guy. Portrayers INo voice actor could show that this bad wolf has a heart of gold. Well no there is one. The voice behind Marshell Lee of adventure time Donald Glover. Relationships Family Axel is the son of the badwolf family and the wolffang family. He comes from a some what loving family with his mother Rain Fangwolf being the only real partner to him he was raised by her to be a gentleman. His relationship with his siblings is a little better than what it is with his parents. His elder brother Kane Wolf was his best friend when he was younger and now is the closest thing he can see that just because you don't sign the book doesn't mean you will go poffie at the end. His younger sister Anastasia WolfFang is a little different, though like most, Axel and Anay as he calls her, hate each other, Anay uses Axel for her own game often using her cuteness against Axel. Axel and his uncle BADWOLF is like his father figure one his real father is not, Friends Axel is on good terms with very few people. Though Vadim Rothbart and him due to being unwilling no more of not wanting their density. Axel dose a few other friend such as Marten Ace Hearts, Lucky Eyes , Scythe Sasin and Alexandra Wonderland. Other than that he doesn't have any other friends. Pet Romance Axel know he won't be allowed to follow his heart is he signs the book. He tries his best to sway girls away from by acting like a jerk and even screaming and lashing out at them if they try to get to close to him. Though is doesn't seem to stop his small fan club of girl to go after him. Violet Liddel his friend Alexandra cousin and his best friend Vadims twin sister Yvonne Rothbart are the main examples of his little fan club going a bite to fare with trying to get him to notice them. Though there is one girl that Axel has completely opened up to though their more or less, complicated relationship with Minuette Dancer. All Ship are welcomed to be explored. Outfits Outfits Mirror Blog . Quotes Miscellaneous Gallery Blackwolf5.jpg Axel.png c__mister_axel_wolf_by_mandigao-d8kwsy6.png|commsioned art by MandigaO|link=http://mandigao.deviantart.com/art/C-Mister-Axel-Wolf-518852238 layout cabeçalho anime.png c__mister_axel_wolf___getting_fairest_by_mandigao-d8p1olt.png ss+(2015-04-22+at+01.01.53).jpg|i got lazy and it crashed c__mister_axel_wolf___thronecoming_by_mandigao-d8xemd9.png c__mister_axel_wolf___mirror_beach_by_mandigao-d8xembp (1).png Category:Rebels Category:Wolf Category:Alpha Category:Big Bad Wolf Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:The Three Little Pigs Category:The wolf and seven young kids Category:The Wolf and the Crane Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Bad Good Boys Category:Good Bad Boys Category:Bookball player Category:Animal parent Category:Wolfs Category:Characters Category:WonderlandishHipster Oc's Category:WonderlandishHipster Category:Ship of the Month